In general, a photic image processing device at least includes three portions:    (1) a photic image pick-up component;    (2) a photic image processing component; and    (3) an electric power supplier and a motor driver.
As in the prior art, a programmable gain amplifier (PGA) disposed in the photic image processing component is employed for compensating a non-uniformity appearing among a lamp's brightness, a charge coupled device (CCD) and a lens.
However, the shortcoming of this compensation by utilizing a PGA is that, only one single color of the processed photic image is compensated at a time. Hence, if plural colors are required for processing, accordingly, plural PGAs are demanded. Consequently, the cost is increased and the electric circuit thereof is therefore becoming more complicated.
Besides, as disclosed in the prior art, plural exposure periods are utilized for compensating, however, each exposure period can merely process only one single co or correspondingly. Hence, the processing time required for processing the photic image is accordingly increased.
In addition, when plural PGAs are employed for compensating the photic image, plural analog/digital amplifying devices are correspondingly required. Furthermore, owing to the high price of the analog/digital amplifying device, therefore, total cost of the photic image processing device is enormously increased.